magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
C+VG Issue 9
C+VG Issue 9 dated July 1982 and priced at 75p. Includes Z-Xtra a Sinclair supplement (16 Pages). Computer Software News Another VIC in the Wall (Bug-Byte) VIC-20 - (14) Defense Command (Essential Software Company) TRS-80 - (14) Atom Man (Hopesoft) Atom - (14) The Mate (Applied Concepts) Apple II - (14) Mazogs (Bug-Byte) ZX81 - (15) Golf (HoldCo) Apple II, Atari 8-bit - (15) Scribe (PRP Computer Graphics) TI99/4a - (15) Escape from Pulsar 7 (Molimerx) TRS-80 - (15) Apple job for Selwyn: Computer Games Review magazine launched by Selwyn Ward - (15) Subspace Striker (Pixel Productions) VIC-20, ZX81 - (17) Space Maze (Program Power) BBC Micro - (17) Cosmiads (as VIC Galaxians) (Bug-Byte) VIC-20 - (17) Fun Games, Games of Strategy (BBC Soft) BBC Micro - (17) VIC 6 (Beelines) VIC-20 - (17) Reviews Comments Vicmen : Vicmen is an excellent version of the arcade game Puckman and will give hours of entertainment. Games Pack 11 : A good value for money games cassette from Acornsoft. Three very polished pieces of software. A shame that the programs did not have any skill and variation options to choose from, as that would certainly increase the audience range Breakout : I appreciate that the version was rushed out to be the first available software for the machine, but simple unoriginal games need the most thought and care with presentation. Please try again. Video Screens News Tron: Deadly Discs, Tron: Maze-A-Tron, Frog Bog (Mattel) Intellivision - Page 19 Star Raiders (Atari) Atari 2600 - Page 19 Reviews Arcade Action Reviews Wild Western (Taito) - (26) Turbo (Sega) - (27) Tips Frogger (Konami) - (26) News Pinball: Micropin - (27) Record Breakers - (27) Adventure Asylum (Essential Software Company) TRS-80 - Keith Campbell - ½ page (61) Spanner in the works - Keith Campbell - ½ page (61) Features Ms. Pac-Man - Elspeth Joiner - 1 page (73) : With the introduction of Ms. Pacman in America especially for female games players, Elspeth Joiner has been investigating whether British distributors are planning an assault on female games players. Hardcore: A games player's guide to the Nascom - 2⅓ pages (81-83) Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Next Month - 1 page (5) Mailbag - 3 pages (7,9,11) : Features tips on Moon Cresta (11) Competition - 1 page (13) The Bugs - 1 page (21) Chess - Max Bramer - 1 page (23) Prestel - Peter Linton - 1 page (25) Bridge - Alan Hiron - 1 page (59) Practical Programming - Ted Ball - 2 pages (62-63) Graphics - Gary Marshall - 1 page (65) Kit Korner - Keith Mott - 1 page (69) Brainware - 1 page (71) Games Say - Arnold Arnold - 1 page (76) Down to Basic by Moira Norrie - 2 pages (78-79) Software Glossary - 1⅓ pages (84-85) Type-Ins Snakes & Ladders (Atom) - 2 pages (28-29) Solitaire (Sharp MZ-80k) - 2 pages (30-31) Imhotep (Apple II) - 4 pages (32-33,35,37) Missile Command (380-Z) - 3 pages (38-40) High Security (Tandy TRS-80) - 3 pages (42-43,45) Casino Royal (Atari 400/800) - 4 pages (46-48,51) Dog & Flea (PET) - 2 pages (52-53) Moon Shuttle (VIC-20) - 3 pages (54-56) Z-Xtra Features Contents / Editorial - 1 page (ZX3) Hard Time: A look at ZX81 peripherals - Robin Bradbeer - 1 page (ZX5) : A thriving peripheral market, currently standing at over 120 companies, has sprouted around the Sinclair ZX81. It can be confusing for beginners but Robin Bradbeer shows how to expand your Sinclair logically. Reviews Comments Centipede : A very professional game and well worth the £4.95 It costs. QS Asteroids : This addictive game is certainly worth spending £5.50 on. Football Manager : I came to review this game fresh from writing C&VG's World Cup Manager (which would make the reviewer Terry Allen) and was expecting a little more. Football fans will enjoy it and the game is good as far as it goes but I would have welcomed the opportunity of having more decisions. Type-Ins Microvaders (ZX81) - 2 pages (ZX8-ZX9) Stargates (ZX81) - 1 page (ZX11) Pontoon (ZX80) - 1 page (ZX13) Towers of Hanoi (ZX81)- 2 pages (ZX14-ZX15) Adverts Games *'Bug-Byte' - BBC Micro: Space Warp, Chess, Beebgammon, Golf, ZX81: Invaders, Star Trek, Mazogs, Dictator, The Damsel and the Beast, Program Pack 1, Program Pack 2, Program Pack 3, Program Pack 4, Program Pack 5, Program Pack 6, Program Pack 7, Program Pack 8, VIC-20: Vicmen, Another VIC in the Wall, Vicgammon, Asteroids, Atom: Atom Invaders, Chess, 747, Galaxians, Atom Breakout, Fruit Machine, Pinball, Labyrinth, Lunar Lander, Golf - page 6 *'Molimerx' - TRS-80: The Golden Baton, The Time Machine, Arrow of Death: Part 1, Arrow of Death: Part 2, Escape from Pulsar 7 - page 12 *'IJK Software' - BBC Micro: Star Trek / Candy Floss, Cassette Two, Mutant Invasion, Breakout - page 22 *'Computers For All' - BBC Micro: Games Pack 1, Games Pack 2 - page 22 *'Macronics' - ZX81: Mission of the Deep, Nightmare Park, Warrior, 1k Space Invaders, 3k Space Invaders, Space Rescue, Planetoids - page 34 *'Quicksilva' - ZX81: QS Defender, QS Asteroids, QS Invaders, QS Scramble - page 44 *'Holdco Ltd' - ZX81,Atari 8-bit: The Naughty One, The Secret of Tamworth Manor, The Lord of the Rings: Part 1, Peter Rabbit and the Magic Carrot, Peter Rabbit and the Naughty Owl, Peter Rabbit and Father Willow, ZX81: Puckshape - page 57 *'Llamasoft' - VIC-20: Defender, Rat Trap - page 72 *'Carnell Software' - ZX81: Volcanic Dungeon/Hangman, Alien Intruder/Hieorglyphics, Wumpus Adventure/Movie Mogul - page 72 *'Sinclair Research' - ZX81: Super Programs 1, Super Programs 2, Super Programs 3, Super Programs 4, Super Programs 5, Super Programs 6, Super Programs 7, Super Programs 8, Backgammon, Chess, Fantasy Games, Space Raiders and Bomber, Flight Simulation - pages 74-75 *'Addictive Games' - ZX81, ZX80, TRS-80 - Football Manager - page 80 *'Control Technology' - BBC Micro: Countryside Packman, Missile Commander, Tank Zone, Cylon Attack, Phoenix - page 80 *'C.P.S. Games' - ZX81,Atari 8-bit: The Lord of the Rings: Part 1, Peter Rabbit and the Magic Carrot, Peter Rabbit and the Naughty Owl, Peter Rabbit and Father Willow, Darwin, Evolution of Man, The Gambler's Paradise - page 80 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81: ZXChess I, ZXChess II, 1k ZX Chess, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxians - page ZX2 *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page ZX2 *'Richard Shepherd Software' - ZX81: Bargain Bytes, Bargain Bytes 2 - page ZX12 *'Bridge Software' - ZX81: Galaxy Invaders, Family Fun No. 1, Family Fun No. 2, Super Invaders, VIC-20: Invaders - page ZX12 *'J.K. Greye Software' - 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze, 3D Defender, Breakout - page ZX12 Magazines *Commodore Computing - page 58 *Educational Computing - page 90 Other Credits Assistant Editor :Elspeth Joiner Editorial Assistant :Susan Cameron Design :Linda Freeman Production Editor :Tim Metcalfe Publisher :Tom Moloney Contributors :Max Bramer, Peter Linton, Alan Hiron, Ted Ball, Gary Marshall, Keith Mott, Arnold Arnold, Moira Norrie, Keith Campbell, Robin Bradbeer External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Issue Index C+VG Issue 009 C+VG Issue 009 C+VG Issue 009 C+VG Issue 009 C+VG Issue 009 C+VG Issue 009 C+VG Issue 009 C+VG Issue 009 C+VG Issue 009 C+VG Issue 009 C+VG Issue 009 C+VG Issue 009